creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xwasp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xwasp page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shining-Armor (Talk) 2012-12-07T22:08:07 How to post a creepypasta. To post your creepypasta, make sure you read all the rules here. When you think you're ready, copy and paste your text from it's source to the new page with a proper title. Before this step, make sure to spell/grammar check it, look for paragraphs, make sure there are no run-on sentences, etc. Good luck! Zmario 22:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) How to post a creepypasta. Geddit? SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 23:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 12:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Chores for Mom I noticed that you removed the tag "delete now" from your pasta. Even if you feel like it was up to quality standards, do not remove the tag. (That is typically up for an admin to decide whether or not to delete a story.) Instead contest it in the comments. I deleted the story because you removed that tag (I don't like people trying to be duplicitous on this wiki.) and you added categories that are not present on this wiki. Also do not do that. Check genre listing if you need any guidance "Mom" and "creepy" is not a category. All that being said, the story has some promise and I would recommend taking it to the writer's workshop for some feedback and revisions. I am interested to see what the story will evolve to. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:05, April 24, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. (Like "mom," "suspenseful," and "creepy" If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:16, April 24, 2014 (UTC)